<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family bond by Hellfire32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839815">Family bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32'>Hellfire32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on how Jack and Sean Reagan felt from the time their mom was shot until she went back to work</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on how Jack and Sean Reagan felt from the time their mom was shot until she went back to work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 7,2016 at 7:22 pm<br/>
Danny Reagan and his partner are rushing to St Victor's hospital,a patient who happens to be their witness,has a hit on him,as the two detectives are on their way Baez's phone rings,,it's the hospital telling her that the patient is dead and that her partner's wife has also been shot</p><p>       February 7,2016 in a waiting room at St Victor's hospital.<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
We have just arrived at mom's work place and Dad told us that mom is in surgery right now<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Dad said that someone shot mom,,,but she's a nurse not a cop,,why did she get shot.</p><p>     Danny and the boys are talking<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
Mom's going to be okay isn't she<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
Yes she is going to be fine<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
How do you know<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
Trust me I know<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
That's it<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
Your mom is going to be okay<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
What if she's not<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
Don't think like that<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
I don't want to think that<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
Then don't<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
If there was a problem with mom the doctor would have told us<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
That's exactly right,,here take this and get some snacks,,get whatever you want</p><p>       Jack and Sean go to the vending machine<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
I hope dad is right about mom being okay.<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
I don't want to think that mom might not be okay,,but she is in surgery and even I know that something has to be bad for her to be in surgery</p><p>     Doctor enters the waiting room and tells Danny that Linda is resting comfortably and that they were able to get one of the bullets out,but the other one is two close to her spine and trying to get it out could do more harm than good<br/>
Jack and Sean hear the doctor say that their mom was shot twice</p><p>          The next night in Linda's hospital room and Frank has just walked in and after asking Linda if she was trying to join the family business he hugs Nicky<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
Why is grandpa so late getting here<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
I don't understand why grandpa doesn't ask how Jack and I are doing</p><p>  Linda tells everyone to get back to work and she tells Jack and Sean to go home with Henry</p><p>Jack's pov<br/>
Someone needs to stay with mom<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Will dad get the guy who shot our mom? </p><p>  Danny catches the bad guys and it's Sunday dinner.<br/>
The family sent Linda and Danny a meal from the Palm</p><p>  Linda is released from the hospital and goes home.<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
Now that mom is out of the hospital and back home I feel better<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Now that mom is home and I know that she is safe I feel better</p><p>In may Linda returns to St Victor's hospital to work<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
I understand that we have bills to pay but how can dad let mom go back to the same place where she almost died?<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
How can mom be willing to go back to the hospital to work after she was shot there? </p><p>     Linda starts suffering with PTSD<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
I asked dad if mom was okay and he said that she was fine,but I know that he is lying to us<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Mom isn't fine,, I hear her crying sometimes and I know she gets scared when Jack and I leave the house or when dad does.</p><p>         Sunday dinner and Linda get upset that the family keeps talking about the reporter who got shot.She tells them to stop talking about it and Henry asks,,Is something wrong Linda.<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
Mom's really upset,, I don't think she has fully recovered from being shot and she did ask us to change the subject but I had to open my big mouth<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Dad doesn't seem to care about how mom feels,,none of us have shown mom any respect</p><p>     Linda tells Danny that she will get better soon and they hug.</p><p>Later that night and Linda is folding laundry<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
Mom,,, can we talk to you for a few minutes<br/>
Linda's pov<br/>
Of course<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
We are sorry that we didn't take how you are feeling into consideration when we were at dinner last night<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
We know that you are having a hard time after being shot and we can be a bit more understanding of how you feel<br/>
Linda's pov<br/>
I appreciate you saying that,, but the truth is I am scared and I don't know why<br/>
Jack and Sean hug their mom<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
We love you,, Mom<br/>
Jack's pov<br/>
Yes,, and we will help you get through this just like you've always helped us<br/>
Linda's pov<br/>
Thank you both</p><p>The family goes to bed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>